The PurFect Spell
by Katt-chan
Summary: (5x6x13) Zechs and Treize bought a kitten from a fortune-caster, but what's this?! Little kitty Wufei turns into a boy at night! O_O There's a spell on him, and there's a catch to it! (please read, kinda cute! ^^)
1. Welcome to Your New Home, Wufeineko!

Title: The Purr-Fect Spell   
Author: Katt  
E-Mail: Mozellef@aol.com  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Inspired by the pic in KC's Fanfiction Lair Forum! In an AU, Trieze and Zechs are a couple living in the Twin Cities, and Zechs comes into the possession of a kitty, which he brings home for them to take care of. Both are QUITE startled when their little kitty-cat turns into a human boy as soon as the sun sets! Wufei has a spell on him, but the witch made a catch to the spell...   
  
  
  
The Purr-Fect Spell  
  
  
Wufei lazily opened a black eye, yawned, and then stood still in shock. Something was not right. Maybe it was the slight bouncing movement, maybe it was that he felt he'd slept curled up in a tight ball, or maybe it was the fact that he felt a little warmer than usual. Whatever the reason, something was wrong. He was just about to push himself up and reach for his contact case when he realized three things. One, he didn't seem to NEED his contacts, because everything was looking clear and non-blurry, two, the contacts, his nightstand, or even his BED for that matter were no where in sight. It looked like he was in a dark room with a few circular windows above him, and three, even if he NEEDED his contacts that were on the bedside table that apparently wasn't there ...HIS HANDS WERE PAWS!  
  
'What the fuck?!' Wufei thought, staring down at the paws where his hands had once been. Hands with FINGERS. 'What happened?! Is this a dream?! Dear Buddha, this had better be a dream!' he moaned mentally. He'd just noticed that a tail that was connected to HIS rear end was twitching, he could smell and hear things better, and had finally come to the conclusion he was having a dream about being a cat. 'Okay...okay I can deal with this because this is not happening! It's not! It's no-' "ROOOOOOOOOW!" he yelped/yowled as he felt whatever he was in being set down on something.   
  
"What was that?!"  
  
Wufei stopped his train of thoughts at the sound of voiced, perking a now furry and pointed ear to hear what was going on.  
  
Zechs looked down at the cardboard carrier that the small animal had been sleeping in and shrugged. "Probably the kitty."  
  
Treize raised a delicate eyebrow at his friend's response. "Kitty?"  
  
Zechs gave a half-worried smile at his friend and lover. "Well...we've been talking about getting a pet, and some kid was trying to give him away from a Fortune Telling place..."  
  
"So you brought the fuzball home for us to take care of." Trieze stated, more than asked, putting his hands on his hips. "Without telling me."  
  
"Well you aren't allergic to cats or anything!" Zechs pointed out in his kitten's defense. "A the fortune teller said he was free! I even have papers saying he's gotten all his shots, he won't be expensive to feed, cats more or less take care of themselves, and...he was just so CUTE!" Zechs whined, hoping it would be enough to get his friend to at least LOOK at the cat.  
  
Treize smiled at Zechs and shook his head. "All right, all right, let me see him."  
  
Zechs grinned and undid the lid of the carrier box, revealing a little kitten blinking at the sudden light in his area. The car was a light yellow-ish brown, with a fluffy tail and his ears were black. Strangely enough, some of the black went onto his forehead, while some hair at the back of his head was longer than the rest, and tied into a little ponytail, held in place with a bead. Big black eyes looked up at the two men, regarding them with a strange look, as though trying to figure out what was going on. He was small enough to fit at least four of him into a coffee tin, and probably the most adorable thing that Treize had ever seen.  
  
"...Okay, okay, he's won me over. We'll keep him."  
  
Zechs grinned and kissed his friend on the cheek. "I knew you'd love him. Oh and the kid said that his name is...Wufei!"  
  
Wufei's eyes widened as he looked up at the two men. 'Okay...' he thought miserably. 'I'm dreaming of being a cat who was purchased by some gay owners...nothing to be alarmed about...nothing...nothing at all...'  
  
"Wufei?" Trieze asked. "Strange name...even for a cat..."  
  
"HEY!" Wufei yelled irritably, though to the two men it sounded like a hiss. "I like my name!"  
  
Zechs chuckled at the kitten's hiss at Treize, and smiled coyly. "Heh...he said that the kitten wouldn't be very happy if you tried to change the name... He said his name is Wufei, it's his birth name, and it can't be changed."  
  
"Not even by the owners?" Treize asked, looking down at the kitten and wondering if it had really understood him or if it was just a coincidence.  
  
"Oh come on Trieze!" Zechs whined, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck. "I LIKE the name Wufei! I think it's a cute name for a cute little kitten like that."  
  
Treize smiled and moved to pick the kitten up. Wufei caught the movement and tried to scratch the man, but found he couldn't get his claws to come out. "DAMNIT!" Wufei cursed, though it sounded like a meow to Treize and Zechs. "How the hell to cats get the claws to come out?!"  
  
"Feisty, isn't he?" Treize said with an amused expression as he picked the squirming kitten up.  
  
"Good thing he's de-clawed," Zechs chuckled.  
  
'...Damn...' Wufei thought. 'Oh god...this is WAY too real to be a dream...but if it's real then how the hell did I end up as a kitten?!'   
  
"He IS cute..." Trieze mused as he held Wufei against his chest. The kitten was smuggling close to him, in what Trieze thought was affection. Really, Wufei was just afraid of falling out of the man's arms. "It's too bad we'll have to leave him in a little while..."  
  
Zechs looked at his lover with a confused expression on his face. "What? What?"  
  
Trieze petted the kitten and handed him to Zechs, who cradled the little thing gently in his arms. "Don't you remember? We're going out to dinner with Dorothy and Relena tonight. We agreed we'd make it a double-date."  
  
Zechs moaned and petted Wufei's head, remember him PROMISING his sister that they'd get together and go out. "But should we really be leaving Wu-chan here?"  
  
'Wu-chan?!?!' the kitten thought irritably. 'Oooh...when I figure out what happened I'll give him 'Wu-chan'! I have good mind to bite him right now...And if he keeps petting me like this then I WILL...'  
  
Trieze shrugged. "I don't see why not. After all, it'll give him a chance to get to know his way around the house while we're away. He'll need to get comfortable with the place. And I don't think that they allow kittens, no matter how adorable, into five star gourmet restaurants in the downtown area."   
  
Zechs sighed and held Wufei up to his face, who meowed in protest. "Sorry Wufei, but you'll have to be alone for a little while tonight." Zechs put Wufei down onto the couch then eyed his boyfriend. "You already got ready, right?"  
  
Treize nodded. "Yup. Take a shower, put on some clean clothes, and let's get going," Treize smiled and winced. "Dorothy gets really scary when we keep them waiting."  
  
Zechs laughed, though shuttering at the mention of Dorothy's wrath. "Of all people Relena could have chosen for a girlfriend, it had to be that scary blonde thing..."  
  
"Such a nice way of putting it...Take a shower, Love."  
  
Zechs complied, Trieze gave Wufei a smile, and left the living room/kitchen area to go and set out some clothes for Zechs. Wufei took this chance to hop down from the couch and land on all fours, though rather shakily, and look around. The apartment was meant for one or two people, and no more. The walls were a light goldenrod color with white trim, baseboards, and windows. The kitchen and living room were connected, with tasteful furniture and light pouring in from the four tall windows. Outside was a fire escape leading up and down, and glancing out the window Wufei determined that the apartment was at least five stories up. Wufei noticed that the room Trieze had gone into was the bedroom, the bathroom connecting into that, and there was a large closet that was closed in a backset area. To the other side of the apartment was an office, judging by the desk and two computers in there. It was fairly large, perfect for the couple. Wufei only hoped that he was still in the Minneapolis Area...Nervously, the little kitten began to pace.  
  
'All right...I am a kitten and this is NOT a dream. This is FAR too real to be a dream. In dreams you can't physically FEEL things...' Wufei walked under the coffee table, hardly looking where he was going and almost bumping into random objects tossed onto the ground. 'Now...the main question here is how did I become a cat?' Wufei tried to recall the day. 'I was walking down the sidewalk when I found that Fortune Telling place, and it said they sold incense... I went inside to buy some and I met that boy...he was probably as old as I was... He asked me who the incense was for...I said me...he asked if I was planning to use it for a date... I said there was no one in my life... I was about to leave... then everything went fuzzy...' Wufei stopped thinking for a moment because he'd just walked right into a pile of magazines, causing it to fall over. 'Could that kid have done something to me...?'  
  
Wufei tried to recall if anything or anyone else had been unusual in that shop then gave a disdainful snort. Of course that place had been odd, everything about it from the young fortune-caster to the merchandise sold there. Almost everything in there had an animal design or print on it, most of them cats, butterflies, ponies, dogs... The owner, that kid, was really into animals. The incense was about the only normal thing that was in there, despite that some of the fragrances had been a bit odd. What kind of place sold incense called 'Troubled Spirit" or "Never Learned"? It hadn't stopped him from buying anything, true, but he'd gone for normal scents like "Rose", "Lilac", "China Rain", and "Dragon's Fire". Everything else sold there, like the incense burners or statues had been of animals, though something about them gave off a strange feeling that had made the young Chinese boy uneasy. He's been in a hurry, but that fortune-caster that was at the cash register had stopped him to talk...and when he'd left...a knowing smirk had been playing on his delicate features...  
  
'Damnit!' Wufei thought in frustration. 'I'm sure that little bastard had something to do with this! I'm positive! What the hell did he do to me?!'  
  
"Bye Wufei!" Wufei looked up from his current spot into the kitchen chair at Zechs and Trieze. "We'll be home in a few hours! There's water for you in the kitchen." With that Zechs and Trieze walked out, and a second later Wufei heard the click of a lock sliding into place.  
  
'Good, they're gone...' Wufei sighed. He bounded over to the window, and looked up at the sill. It was above him, but if his reflexes and abilities were just as cat-like as his appearance and voice, he should be able to make it. Crouching down, Wufei sprang and, to his great surprise, landed gracefully on the sill. Wufei put his paws up to the glass and looked out, sighing in relief. 'I'm still in Minneapolis...'   
  
It was clear from the familiar billboards and St. Paul off in the distance that he was still in his home-city. Exactly where, he wasn't sure, because he was so far up, but at least he was THERE. Wufei leapt down and began to pace the room again, nervousness in his stomach. Okay, so he was still in the city, that was a good thing. He didn't know where he was precisely, but he'd try and figure that out soon enough. Wufei wondered what he was going to do now, pondering the possibility of escape, which he quickly ruled out.  
  
'I have no idea where I am...' Wufei told himself. 'And I don't know what to do, really. I need to find that fortune-caster, but until I know where I am and can determine the distance I'd have to go, I should stay here. There's no point in becoming road-kill when I don't have to be...' Wufei looked the windows, noting how they looked new, and then back at the door. The hand was way up, and there was nothing he could jump into. 'And besides, this place is locked up tight. I'll just have to wait.'  
  
Wufei sighed and walked around the apartment a little. The kitchen was nice, everything looking clean and in perfect order, though he did note with a smirk that there were many, many unwashed dirty dished piled up in the sink. And whatever was on them looked like it was left over from a microwave meal, so his 'owners' were obviously not great cookers. Moving onto the bedroom, it was large enough to hold a dresser, a king-sized bed, several tall reading lamps, a bookshelf, and a table on either side of the bed. Wufei walked over to the bookcase and looked up, inspecting the titles curiously. War and Peace, Complete Works of Shakespeare, Dr. Jkyl and Mr. Hyde, Lord of the Rings, Commedia, Harry Potter...someone was into the classic stuff, and he was guessing that was Treize. On the other side were mangas, Japanese comics of various titles...Blade of the Immortal, Ranma 1/2, Trigun, Kenshin, Blood: The Last Vampire... those lovely works probably belonged to Zechs. And one or both of them were bilingual, since there were three shelves of books in various languages, some which he recognized as Japanese, Chinese, German, French, and Latin. Finding nothing else that interesting, Wufei went back out into the living room and resumed his pacing. He didn't even stop when he noticed a television hanging from a fixture in the ceiling, his nerves were so wracked up. Wufei looked up as he heard the chirping of a bird and spotted a coo-coo-clock, the time being five in the afternoon.   
  
'Didn't realize I'd been asleep as a cat so long...' he mused, yawning. '...I guess I'm still a little tired...'  
  
Wufei yawned again, longer, and looked around for a place to sleep. Finally he chose a pillow on the windowsill that was warm from the sunlight hitting it. Getting into a comfortable position, Wufei closed his heavy eyes and let sleep take over.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And that is the end of chapter one! ^__^ I like it so far...does anyone else? If you do, please let me know by REVIEWING for me! Pwease? Pwitty pwease? ^_^ 


	2. Uh Oh, Found Out, Please Don't Kill the ...

Title: The Purr-Fect Spell 

Author: Katt

E-Mail: Mozellef@aol.com

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Inspired by the pic in KC's Fanfiction Lair Forum! In an AU, Trieze and Zechs are a couple living in the Twin Cities, and Zechs comes into the possession of a kitty, which he brings home for them to take care of. Both are QUITE startled when their little kitty-cat turns into a human boy as soon as the sun sets! Wufei has a spell on him, but the witch made a catch to the spell... 

Thank you to everyone who left all the nice reviews! O_O;; I mean.... Shite... 62 reviews for a single chapter... O_O;;; I honestly never thought anyone would ever like this! *bow bow bow* THANK YOU!!!

__

"Well, well, well...quite a bit of incense there...Who's it for?"

"Myself."

"Really? Not going to use it on any type of special occasion? A DATE, perhaps?"

"Heh, hardly. There's no one in my life, and I doubt there ever will be."

"Now why would you go and say a thing like that?"

"I just know that I don't need anyone, and certainly no one needs me..."

"You may be surprised..."

"I don't think so."

"Hmm...well, you have a nice day. And in the future keep those eyes open. I'm sure SOMEONE, maybe even more than one, person will come your way with love."

"Right..."

Wufei woke up, his heart racing and breathing deeply, the feeling of sweat on his body. A dream...that was a dream...it was more of a replay of when he'd been about to leave that strange fortune-caster's place... That fortune-caster...he was most defiantly the one who had done this to him... Wufei suddenly wondered how long he'd been asleep and turned his head to look at the clock. Eight twenty-seven, so the sun was going to be going down soon. Out of his life, that was one of the small pleasures the young Chinese boy had enjoyed the most; sunsets. They were calm and relaxing, where time slowed down enough so that you could see the motion of the sun and all it's radiance. Today the sunset was beautiful, the vibrant red and orange on the horizon, while the sky directly above was becoming purplish blue with small twinkling stars barely visible through the city's lights. Wufei sat up and looked out the window as the sun slowly made it's way down, until there was only a sliver left. Wufei wished he was at the ocean, because when the last of the sun goes down there, if you're at the right angle there would be a flash of emerald light. But now as the last of the sun disappeared until the next morning and the sky became increasingly darker, Wufei felt an odd sensation come over him. 

It was like his entire body was getting that annoying tingly feeling when your foot or leg falls asleep, and the young kitten realized that he was changing! He looked down at his paw and saw that it was becoming longer, more slender, and he hair was disappearing and becoming his own golden-colored skin. His short legs were becoming longer as well, paws into feet, the tail shrinking until there was nothing left of it. His ears moved down the side of his head and became small and rounded, and his face was getting larger and more angled, hair disappearing. He was no long on all fours, but in a standing position like a human, though he was a little dizzy. Finally he opened his eyes again as the feeling washed away and was greeted by a mostly blurry sight. Looking down, Wufei nearly yelped in surprise, blushing as he realized he was no longer wearing his clothes, and now that he was no longer a cat his vision was again bad and he needed his glasses or contacts.

Thankful for the darkness outside, since he did not fancy anyone looking in or up and seeing him, Wufei walked in the direction of the bedroom, his arms in front of him so that he didn't bump into anything. Though he felt a little disgusted at the thought of having to use another man's clothes, he was NOT going to just stand around in the apartment naked. Finally making into the bedroom, Wufei fumbled for a light switch and flicked it up, a warm glow spreading over the room. Wufei could make out the dresser and opened the top drawer, boxers, sleeping shorts, and nightshirts in it. Taking a pair of black boxers, Wufei put them on, blushing slightly, and looked through the other drawers. Shorts and socks in one, swim-gear, belts, and old T-shirts in the bottom. Not wanting to waste anymore time borrowing clothes than he had to, Wufei took the smallest pair of jean-shorts he could find and a thin black belt, since they were still far too big. Wufei hadn't really been able to tell just HOW tall the two apartment owners had been, but judging by these clothes they were older and taller. Or maybe he was just small... Sighing, Wufei went though the T-shirts and pulled out a dark blue tank top, putting in and closing the drawer when he was finished. If not utterly confused, he was at least dressed, but he let his shoulder length hair hang loose.

"Okay...I'm human again..." Wufei said, overjoyed he could actually TALK rather than meow. "But does that mean what happened to me is over?" Wufei walked out, shutting off the light and pacing the living room again. "Oh get a grip, Wufei, it never works like that...It's like those fairy tales, as soon as the sun goes down I go back to normal and when it comes up I'll probably change back into a cat. Joy..." he murmured sarcastically, pacing and attempting not to run into anything since he couldn't see well. "I suppose I shouldn't stay here...I'll have a hard time trying to explain...but I have no clue where that shop IS...I DID kinda find it on accident..." Wufei stopped the window and leaned on it, looking outside. "What am I going to do?"

Wufei looked out into the starry sky and listened to the sounds of the cars and people below. He could here sirens going off in the distance, he could hear music playing from somewhere, and lights where everywhere. He absentmindedly read a few of the billboards that were visible, but he really didn't take any of it in. He was far more interested in his precarious predicament and finally came to the conclusion that he certainly couldn't STAY in this apartment. The men had left hours ago with the promise of returning that night, so the longer he dallied there the more risk there was of being caught in the apartment, more than likely being mistaken for a burglar... Soon Wufei was hearing nothing but his own worried thoughts, the thoughts that were carefully planning a way of sneaking out the building, finding the store, and possibly breaking in. It was a crime, sure, but he considered it nothing but a minor offense in comparison to turning a human boy into a fairy-tale-esc-cat. 

The Chinese boy didn't hear the door open, and he didn't hear the careful footsteps. He didn't hear the drawer of the desk open or the gun being pulled out of it. But he DID feel the cold, steel barrel of the gun being pressed firmly into the back of his exposed neck.

"Don't. Move," an icy voice commanded harshly in the boy's ear. 

Wufei stiffened, eyes widening in fear. A cold feeling twisted in his stomach, making him shutter.

"Zechs," Treize growled. "Call the police."

Now Wufei was petrified. If they called the police he'd have to explain why he had been in the couple's apartment so late at night. That would require explaining about the cat-thing, which would get his sent to a mental institution. Until sunset, that is, where he'd turn into a cat and shock everyone and they'd send him to some kind of lab where they'd poke and prod and experiment... Oh god...

"WAIT!" Wufei cried out, stiffening again as the gun was pushed harder into his neck. "Please..." he whispered, a pleading note to it. "Wait... Please, let me explain..."

"Why?" growled Treize, glaring at the back of the black-haired kid's head. "Why should I let a thief explain himself when he was caught in the act?"

"Bu-but..." Wufei stammered, realizing he WAS in their clothes... "But... just hear me out! I'm smaller and I'm not even armed! What harm could listening to me do?"

Treize glared at the boy. "Give me a reason to listen, brat. ONE reason, and if it's good enough, we'll hear you out."

Wufei bit his lip, closing his eyes in an almost defeated manner, a prisoner awaiting his execution. A reason to listen... A reason... "Because..." he whispered softly, almost pathetically. "...Because I'm Wufei..."

Zechs stared open-mouthed at the boy, his lover holding a gun to the long black hair. Wufei?! But... No one knew about their cat yet, except for Relena and Dorothy... Treize seemed to be in equal shock, blue eyes wide and body perfectly still.

"...Treize...?" Zechs asked softly, hand on the phone, ready to call at his boyfriend's command.

"...Turn on the lights, Zechs..." Treize answered slowly. "I was to see out little visitor..." 

Zechs nodded and flicked on the light switch right next to the phone, filling the room with a white-gold light that made him squint at first to get used to. Now he could see quite clearly that the boy was wearing an old T-shirt of his, as well as some shorts that were only barely held onto his hips with a small belt. The boy's skin was a golden color, his the cat's fur and been, obviously Asian, with long black hair which Zechs thought with amazement, would look exactly like his cat if it was in a ponytail. Slow he made his way to Treize's side, watching the smaller boy who was breathing so heavily. 

"What do you mean you're Wufei?" Treize asked as soon as he felt his friend at his side.

Wufei bit his lip and inwardly moaned. 'Well, here goes everything...'

"I mean that... That cat that you bought... Is me..." Wufei felt the gun press into his neck and talked again, faster. "I know it sounds completely crazy, but you have to believe me! As soon as the sun went down I turned back into... well, into a human! I swear I didn't break it!"

"That... has to be the most outrageous excuse I have ever heard!" Treize snapped, glaring murder at the boy. "Turning into a human! How stupid do you think we are?!"

Wufei's hands were clenched into fists, knuckle white and nails digging so hard into his palms he thought that soon he'd draw blood. "But it's the TRUTH! I know it's insane but you do you think I felt?!" Now Wufei was scared, angry, and frustrated, unable to hold back the words that expressed the turmoil and confusion that he himself was feeling. "YOU try waking up in a small box with holes realizing you have fur and a tail and can't talk anymore when you'd just been shopping earlier that day! Try realized that this insanity isn't a just some damn messed up dream but real and that you've been turned into a cat and purchased! Smaller than a baby, helpless, voiceless... You try that! Try that and tell me how you feel then! You'd be confused, just like me, and you'd have a difficult time explaining why it looks like you broke in too!"

The boy was sobbing now, tears running down his face and glistening as his shoulders slumped in a defeated manner. There was something wet in his hands, confirming that they were bleeding, but Wufei didn't even care anymore. They would never believe him, and now after that outburst they'd consider him not only completely insane, but dangerously insane and shoot him... But he didn't even care anymore... He felt too depressed to care now, after voicing everything he'd been feeling and realized how helpless his situation was...

There was a stiff silence that followed, nothing moving or making any noise, until Treize pulled the gun back slightly. "...Turn around..."

Slowly, nervously, Wufei turned around and looked up into the faces of his captures, standing perfectly still as soon he was all the way around. Treize and Zechs stared at the Chinese boy, both noticing that his eyes were the exact same ink-black that the cat had had.... Even the look in his eyes, the confused and dazed look made him resemble the animal even more.

"What was the nickname I gave the kitten?" Zechs asked suddenly, wanting to find out for sure if this was some good trick or the truth.

Wufei paused, blushing slightly, and whispering so softly that it was barely audible. "...Wu-chan..."

Zechs could only stare for a moment as Treize, also staring wide-eyed, lowered the gun. "...This is going to take some strong coffee and a hell of a lot of explaining..." 

Well, there's the end of the chapter. Likie? No likie? Please leave a review with some nice words! (Please not 'This was really good, can't wait for the next chapter. Write more soon'. --; No offense, but it's not all that encouraging...) 


	3. Coffee, Help, and American Baka Boys

Title: The Purr-Fect Spell   
  
Author: Katt  
  
E-Mail: Dragonendalia@comcast.net   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Inspired by the pic in KC's Fanfiction Lair Forum! In an AU, Treize and Zechs are a couple living in the Twin Cities, and Zechs comes into the possession of a kitty, which he brings home for them to take care of. Both are QUITE startled when their little kitty-cat turns into a human boy as soon as the sun sets! Wufei has a spell on him, but the witch made a catch to the spell…   
  
O_O Oh...my....god... Never in a million years would I even hope to get this many reviews for ONE chapter of a story... it's almost scary... I am SO sorry it took me this freaking long to update! I hit a huge writer's block for Gundam Wing, but I'm trying really hard now! I hope this chapter doesn't seem too forced.... ~_~ Thank you to all who reviewed! It's your words that keep me going, albeit slowly...  
  
The Purr-Fect Spell  
  
Wufei looked into his reflecting shining back at him through the cold, untouched mug of coffee. He could feel Zechs and Treize staring at him in disbelief and amazement, which only added to his nervousness. He'd just finished explaining his situation as best he could to the two men, and he had the sinking feeling that they still didn't believe him. He couldn't blame for that, actually, but his life was on the line here. After all, Treize still had that gun in his pocket... and could very well come to the conclusion at any time that he'd been a lying loony.   
  
"Okay... so let me get this straight..." Zechs started slowly, sitting across from him next to his lover on the couch. "Basically, you were a boy this morning, went to a shop, think this kid put some kind of spell on you, and now you have a spell on you that makes you human at night..."  
  
"And a cat during the day..." The Chinese boy quietly finished for the platinum haired man.  
  
"What were you planning to do?" asked the taller man, sipping the last of his coffee from the mug. "You must have been planning to leave, since you ARE in Zechs' clothes..."  
  
Wufei blushed at the statement. It made him feel bad that he was stealing someone else's clothes, but what other choice did he have?! "I'm sorry..." he murmured. "I...I was going to leave and see if I could find that shop... find out exactly what he did to me..."  
  
"You said you didn't know where the shop even WAS, didn't you?" Treize was glaring at him, as if trying to catch him off guard and catch him telling a lie. Saying something that would point to the conclusion that he was making everything up...  
  
Wufei nodded slowly, keeping his eyes downcast. Treize was bigger than him, much bigger. Stronger and could easily overtake him, and while being in his very presence was slightly unnerving, it was nothing compared to looking into those icy eyes.   
  
"I was going to try and find it again..." he explained softly.   
  
"Chances are a shop like that wouldn't even be opened this late..." Zechs put in. "You probably wouldn't have had much luck..."  
  
Zechs was slightly less intimidating that his older lover, which Wufei was extremely grateful for. Two people like Treize interrogating him would drive him to the point of insanity. The blonde also seemed much more open to believing Wufei's story, since the resemblance was unmistakable. That, and he'd searched around prior to their conversation and couldn't find the kitten anywhere.   
  
"I know... but I wasn't sure what else to do... nothing like this has even happened to me before..." And how could it have? After all, it's not everyday you wake up a cat. It wasn't a very common occurrence to most normal people, in his mind.   
  
Treize sighed, setting his mug down and looking right at Wufei. This was the strangest story he'd ever heard... it belonged in something like an anime, or those silly mangas that Zechs and their upstairs neighbor liked to collect... But there was something about how sad Wufei sounded... Something about the tears he'd cried earlier and that confused look in his eyes that made him want to believe the teenager.  
  
"Do you have any family?" he asked as gently as he could, since he's noticed that before when he spoke Wufei seemed to almost flinch. "Any guardians that we should inform of this?"  
  
Wufei shook his head. "I'm a child prodigy... I graduated from collage last year, and all my family members passed away a long time ago, so I live alone."   
  
Treize nodded slowly, standing up slowly. "I see... Well than, I guess we'd better get you a bed set up."  
  
Wufei looked up, confusion clear in his black eyes. "W-what...?"  
  
Treize smiled gently at the boy, taking the coffee mugs while he spoke. "Well, we can't let you go out alone. Once the sun it up you'll probably be a kitten again, and that's way too dangerous for you. So you can stay here."  
  
Wufei stared at the older man, amazed that he'd believed him. He himself hardly believed him. "Really? Th-thank you! I promise I'll be out of your way as soon as I can..."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Zechs grinned. "It's not like we don't have the space or food for one more person... or animal either." Standing up, the blonde extended a hand to Wufei to help him up. "But while it's still only ten thirty and stores are still open, why don't we get you some clothing more your size?"  
  
Wufei blushed again at the mention of the clothing, realizing how silly he had to look in everything that was far too big for him. Nodding, he stood up, taking Zechs hand, and tried to make his way to the door with no problems... he could still hardly see...  
  
"OOF!"   
  
Wufei hit the floor with a thud, the magazine rack he'd tripped over knocked over and its contents spilt all other the floor. He'd managed to catch himself and wasn't really hurt, though Zechs was still kneeling next to him, worried. "Oh god, are you okay?!"  
  
"Fine..." Wufei murmured, picking himself as quickly as he could. "I...guess I just didn't see that..." Blindly he tried to reach for the magazine rack and spilled magazines, but a strong hand clamped over his wrist.  
  
"...You need glasses, don't you...?" Treize gently asked as he pulled Wufei away from the slight mess. Wufei blushed again and nodded slowly. "Why didn't you say before?"  
  
"...I don't want to cause you any more trouble than I already have..." he murmured quietly, cursing the gods more than ever for his poor eyesight.   
  
"It's an odd situation, but it isn't troublesome. Just odd... anyways, until we can help you find a way to undo... whatever the hell this is then you need to tell us if you need something. Like glasses, if you're really this blind without them."  
  
"What vision do you have?" Zechs asked, pulling the Chinese boy away and gently pushing him into a chair again. "I wear glasses, so they may be somewhat similar..."  
  
"...80x80..."  
  
Treize raised an eyebrow. "Exactly the same... Zechs, go find your glasses."  
  
"But doesn't he need them?" Wufei asked as the sound of Zechs' footsteps drew further and further away into the other room.  
  
Treize shook his head as he moved to clear the magazines up and put them away again. "No, he wears contacts now. The glasses are just in case he looses them, which he never does seeing as he'd rather be dead than be seen in glasses... He doesn't think they suite him and he's extremely vain..."  
  
"Shut up Treize!" Zechs snapped playfully as he came back, a black leather glasses-case in hand. Opening it, he handed the black wire rimmed glasses to Wufei. "Try them on."  
  
Wufei took the thin, wire-rimmed glasses and placed them on his face. It was like being underwater and then returning to the surface, with the difference it made. Everything was suddenly bright and clear, sharp and in focus like when he'd been with the blessed cat's eyes that could see no wrong. The glasses were slightly larger than his own, but it was obvious that they wouldn't be falling off his face anytime soon.   
  
"...thank you..."  
  
Zechs waved a hand dismissingly with a grin. "No prob, Kid... Now, let's go..." Zechs trailed off, looking at the window he'd opened earlier to let in some fresh air. "...Treize..."  
  
The older man looked over to where Zechs was staring and frowned slightly, walking over with the quietness that Wufei had possessed before as a cat. The Chinese boy followed their looks and blinked at a very....ODD...sight.  
  
What seemed to be a long braid was hanging down from the top of the window, swaying slightly in the light wind... or from a moving body...! With a quick yank Treize seized the braid and pulled down, a yelp of pain emitting before a figure fell into a heap on the fire escape landing.  
  
Wufei stared at what was now moaning in pain just outside the window. It was boy, probably around the same age as himself, dressed in black sleeping shorts and a tank top, with a hip length long braid. Fear once again seized control of his body and he began to shake slightly.   
  
Zechs glanced to the side, noticing Wufei trembling at the sight of the moaning teenager on their landing, and it didn't take him long to figure out why he looked so freaked out. Moving so that he was behind the boy, he moved and pulled Wufei back into a kind of comforting hug in an attempt to calm him down.  
  
"Maxwell," Treize growled, still holding the braid firmly. "How the hell long have you been out there...?!"  
  
The boy looked him, grinning despite the pain throbbing from his head, and looked from Treize to Wufei, and then back to Treize again with the most oddly colored purple eyes that Wufei'd ever seen. "Ah...heh... long enough to know that this is going to be quite the interesting new neighbor to be around for a while..."  
  
Treize looked just about ready to kill the American teenager. "I have a gun in my hand... I could kill you right now..."  
  
The boy continued to smile. "Yea, but then you'd have my Hee-chan to deal with, ne? C'mon Treize, I can keep a secret, you know I can! I promise I won't tell anyone!"  
  
"Why were you even out there?!" Zechs growled, holding Wufei a little tighter.   
  
That goofy, lopsided grin turned to Zechs. "Well, I was still pretty awake after a few activities with Hee-chan, so I decided to get some fresh air and I happened to overhear your little conversation... so I moved down and listened the whole time..." the boy turned his gaze back to Wufei. "Hey there! I'm Duo. Duo Maxwell!"  
  
Wufei paused momentarily. "...Wufei... Chang Wufei..."  
  
"Nice 'ta meet ya, Chang!"  
  
Zechs allowed himself a small smile. "His name's Wufei, Duo. It's like how Heero introduces himself as Yuy Heero."  
  
"Ah," Duo grinned apologetically. "Okay, sorry, 'Fei.!" With a slightly nervous glance, Duo shot his best puppy-eyed look at Zechs older, less than humored lover. "...So...please don't kill me...?"  
  
Treize sighed and released his hold on the chestnut braid. "Why do I know that I'm going to regret this...?"  
  
With the agility Wufei had previously only thought would belong to a cat, Duo scrambled through the open window and sat on the nearby couch, looking at Zechs and Wufei with a friendly expression. Truthfully, this loud and blunt American boy annoyed Wufei slightly... but like he'd ever admit that.   
  
"So... you're a cat, huh...?" Duo laughed at the glare thrown his way. "Okay, boy who goes cat-mode during the day... Hey Zechs, wouldn't this make an awesome manga...?!"  
  
Zechs grinned and nodded. He got along rather well with Duo, unlike Treize who always got a headache with the boy's constant chipperness and chatter. "Yea.. it would... maybe we would write a fanfic later and post it under Fanfiction.net... !"  
  
"Now THAT'S an idea!!!" Duo smiled at Wufei. "Hey, I love upstairs. Ever bored, come on up! My boyfriend and I are a little more interesting than these two..."  
  
"But I can safely say you two are louder at night," Treize murmured with a smirk. "What do you two do, use microphones so everyone can hear...?"  
  
Duo smiled and stuck out his tongue, and Wufei blushed.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wufei was full of emotions and turmoil he wasn't entirely comfortable with, but then again, he had extremely good reason for this. He was sitting at the window sill, glad for that American finally leaving to go back to his irritated boyfriend. Zechs had indeed taken him clothes shopping, so he now wore a long shirt and some loose leggings that actually fit him... but he was looking at the horizon, where the vaguest bit of pink was appearing. What was going to happen to him now...? He'd turn back into a cat... would it be as painless as it was to turn into a human or would there be some side effects this time around...?  
  
Zechs and Treize had promised him that they would do anything that they could to find that store again and get the fortune-caster to change him back, but why did they want to? There was nothing that they could gain from this... nothing at all...! What reason did they have to show him this kindness....?  
  
And more importantly, would that kid even turn him back?!  
  
The rays of the sun leaked over the sky and Wufei felt the odd sensation washing over his body once more. "Well..." he murmured. "...here's to a new day..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wufei, is the sun coming up ye--" Zechs cut off as he walked into the room and saw that the sun had already started to rise, and in place of the Chinese boy that he'd left on the window sill there was a kitten, curled up and sleeping amongst a pile of clothing and sleeping soundly.   
  
He felt strong arms hug him from behind, and he relaxed into the chest of his lover. "He'd had a rough night, it's probably best that he sleeps now... we should too. Today we'll be working out just how we can communicate with Wufei while he's cat, since he can't speak to us."  
  
The blonde blinked. "...Shouldn't we be looking for that store...?"  
  
"Not yet..." Treize murmured thoughtfully. "I think we should establish communication waves, and tonight we can acquire more information to Wufei about that fortune teller he was talking about..."  
  
Nodding, Zechs let himself be led in the direction of the bedroom as Wufei's tail twitched in the warm rays of the morning's sunlight.  
  
@___@ Done. Finally. Don't kill me since it took so long! ONEGAI!!! 


End file.
